Emmett's pink journal
by CrUnChIe-MuNcHeR
Summary: this is for all the emmett lover's out there. it's basically emmett writing in his 'journal'. Story beter than summary. i izz crap at them. Rated T just in case
1. Stupid book

**Emmett's diary.**

**Stupid book.**

**Entry 1**

Dear diary.

I don't know why Edward has got me writing in this flipping pink fluffy book, i mean it's so... Jasper. Not cool

**1 minute later.**

I SO DO NOT. Edward thinks i have a short attention spa... oohh kitty! I wonder if i can make it a vampire.

**5 minutes later. **

ARRRRGGHH! Carlisle is so annoying. I simply asked him if animals could be vampires and he has to go into a massive lecture about the fact that we have had this conversation a million times and that ANIMALS COULD NOT AND WILL NOT BE CHANGED INTO A VARMIRE! Ugh. He disgust's me.

Emmett

Xx

P.S why did i just sign my 'Journal'


	2. Grounded

**Emmett's diary**

**Grounded**

**Entry 2 **

Dear diary.

I'm grounded!! WHOOPPIEE!! (**A/n that's meant to be sarcastic)** I was fighting with jasper! And i crashed through the window. But it was his entire entire fault. He wouldn't admit that i won on halo 3. He so isn't like Edward. Edward will just walk around and get shot! Just so he can be near Bella again.

**1 hour later.**

Hello. This is Jasper. I am currently messing with Emmett's feeling for fighting with me. It's hilarious!! You should see all the faces he is pulling. Ha-ha.

**2 minutes later.**

I'm grounded even longer now! :( (Why?) Because of 'my' last entry. I had a fight with jasper over it.

Emmett

Xx

P.S i really should stop signing you shouldn't I.


	3. Alice and the wedding

**Hello peeps. Sorry they are really short. This one will be longer though. It's kind of a mix between instant messaging and his diary. Hope you like. X-Mrs.-Pattinson-X**

**Emmett's Diary.**

**Alice and the wedding. **

**Entry 3 **

Dear diary.

Blah blah blah blah bladdy blah. Im sitting here listening to Alice go on about Bella ND Edward's wedding on how she has bought her dress and Bella's already. Blah. Blah. Blah. *snores*

2 minutes later

Aaahh. Alice just bit me! All because i fell asleep during her talking. Well sorry. I didn't realise it was so important.

4 minutes later.

Edward wants me to load up an instant messaging thing on the computer. Ugh what a bore.

30 seconds later.

Well that was quick! Hmm now to think of a name...

*Edward shouts up "how about I'm a dick??" Emmett shouts back "i wouldn't talk about yourself that way Edward, who knows who's reading _your_ mind." *

Ahah! How about Grizzly-man!

**Grizzly-man has signed on. **

**Forever17 has signed on. **

_**Grizzly-man says: **_Nice name bro.

_**Forever17 says: **_thanks like yours too. See you didn't like my suggestion_._

_**Grizzly-man say:**_Na. i like mine so much better.

_**Forever17 says: **_whatever. I'm going to go play with Bella

_**Grizzly-man says:**_Ugh pervert**. **

_**Forever17 says: **_Oh right. Who has the PDA'S with Rosalie? Go fight with the emo.

_**Grizzly-man says?**_OK

*Emmett shouts "Jasper-poo you're as gay as gay!!"*

*"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Do not call your brother gay!" Esme screamed*

_**Forever17 say:**_Bye

**Grizzly-man has signed off**

**Man-in-uniform has signed on **

_**Man-in-uniform says:**_** Edward why did you tell him to do this?**

***"**ow! Emmett, why did you just bite my leg?"*

_**Forever17 says: **_Ha-ha

**Man-in-uniform has signed off**

_**Forever17 says: **_why can't anyone stay for longer than 5 minutes?

**Little-pixie has signed on**

_**Little-pixie says:**_Hey eddie-kins

_**Forever17 says:**_hey midge_._

_**Little-pixie says: **_*humph* let's make a deal!

_**Forever17 says:**_I will only stop calling you midge and stick up for you when they call you that if you promise not to call me any of my nicknames and promise not to take Bella out shopping for a month.

_**Little-pixie says: **_**Fine. **I promise Eddie...Edward.

_**Forever17 says:**_I'm going to go to the cottage and I and Bella can play some_ game's _while Rosalie feed's renesmee.

_**Little-pixie says:**_ EW i did not need that mental image. Literally.

**Forever17 has signed off.**

**Little-pixie has signed off.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My longest yet. 3 pages woohoo! See that little green button right bellow PRESS IT NOW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
